Corset Dreams
by cgaussie01
Summary: Genderbend! Megamind has long since been jealous of Metro Woman and her... assets. So what happens when she creates a new setting for her D-Gun? Boobs happens, my dears. Boobs. Chap 3! Oh look something sparkly like diamonds!
1. Chapter 1

The wrench flew through the air, arched as high as the spinning metal could go, before it came soaring back down to Earth but before it could land with an ultimate clang and scraping noise a sea of Brain Bots were upon it. Metal jaws snapping, and voice chips barking, they battled one another for the tool. It was strange, though. When Mommy had walked in she hadn't seemed too happy at all, yet she had still grabbed the wrench and hurled it without any indication of wanting to play. But the Brain Bots were simple creatures, they knew guarding, play, sleep, and comfort only.

When the wrench was out, it meant play time.

Megamind stood there, chest heaving, as she watched the Brain Bots fight playfully over the wrench she had hurled. This hadn't been what she had wanted to accomplish, coming home after a lucky escape from the clutches of Metro Woman at all. She had been angry, she wanted to make noise; only her babies had intervened and turned her anger on her with games and joy.

She sighed, and pressed a gloved hand to her forehead.

"Mistress?" Minion asked quietly as he approached her from behind, having just parked the invisible car in its usual place and making sure not to activate the invisibility mode just yet. "Are you all right?"

"No." Megamind replied quietly, before rubbing at her face with her gloved hands in frustration and didn't seem to care she was smudging her make up at all despite it taking over half an hour to apply. "Another brilliant failure, Minion. Yet another to add to our records."

"I know Mistress, but whatever doesn't kill us only makes us stronger, right?" the fish asked enthusiastically before pausing in thought, fins drooping just a little. "Though if that was true, then we would be as strong as Metro Woman by now if not stronger..."

"Metro Woman." hissed Megamind as the lucky Brain Bot who had gotten its jaws on the wrench flied back to her, followed by its siblings. Megamind looked into the hopeful red eyes of the robots before breaking into a faint smile and took the wrench. This time she shook it slightly, exciting the Brain Bots so much they bobbed up and down excitedly, before she threw it in another direction. Once they were gone, she sighed. "I need to be alone, Minion."

Minion frowned. While he had been glad that he and his Mistress had escaped from Metro Woman and the police this time without needing to break her out of jail again, he never enjoyed seeing the misery she felt whenever she failed at something. His Mistress put all of her evil little hearts and black soul into all of her plans yet none of them seemed to work! All her inventions were brilliant; of course, there was no problem with them. Yet fate had decided, before hand, that they would never win.

It was quite a downer.

"Yes Mistress. Shall I fetch the Ben and Jerry's out of the fridge and leave it on the table?" the fish asked, to which Megamind replied with an over the shoulder glance and a small, thankful smile. "Right away, Mistress.' Minion smiled before he lumbered off to busy himself with lair business.

Megamind sighed, and unfastened her spiked shoulder blades and shrugged it off. With the removal of that one article of clothing her tall arching spiked and feathered collar was also removed, as was her long beautiful cape. Her high heeled, studded, strapped shoes clicked as she walked across the concrete floor of the lair, but soon was clanking on metal as she began the slow descent up the lone set of curving stairs that led up to the living area of the lair.

Downstairs was where the nitty gritty things happened, where plans were organized and devised, robots and machines were born on that floor, and even some costume designing was done when Megamind would stand on a stool and Minion would measure her out to see if all of his own measurements were correct. Ninety nine percent of the time they were right, Megamind hadn't really grown an inch since she was sixteen years old and that bothered her, greatly.

She reached her bedroom and pushed the door open and sighed, before she unstrapped the small belts that kept her arm length gloves up as she moved and sat on the corner of her bed.

Despite how elaborate the female alien acted outside, even though she worked with flair and panache, her bedroom was actually very ordinary indeed. Surprisingly, it was the size of a cell. Once the room had been an ordinary size but when she and Minion had first found this lair, which felt like a more permanent base of operations, Minion had constructed a wall half way through the room. This may not make sense to you now, but you must understand the situation. Megamind grew up within a prison, a jail, with small rooms, narrow bunk beds that hung suspended from walls, and a toilet next to where you slept.

Growing up in such conditions, along with small, high placed windows with bars and mesh across them, had just become the norm. And after breaking out of jail for the first time when she was seven Megamind had tried to sleep in a department store once it had shut down in one of the beds on display. Sadly she had found the mattress too comfortable, it was huge, and it wasn't lumpy at all and thin like the mattress she had grown used to.

Even sleeping in a room that didn't bring morning light blocked in places by bars and mesh was a little disturbing. So, here in her bedroom, was the simplest of things. A thin, lumpy mattress hanging suspended from the wall, a small narrow window so high she couldn't see out of it with bars lining it, but it had little additions since she wasn't in jail anymore. The toilet wasn't here, it was in the bathroom where it belonged. Instead there was a dressing table with only night things and that alone.

All of her outfits were kept in another room, since she and Minion had a different outfit for every scheme it meant the room was absolutely chock-a-block full of well made dresses, skirts, tops, boots, gloves, accessories, everything an evil arch villainess would want or need.

Having finally removed her gloves and boots, Megamind sat there on her bed before lifting her gaze to look at her reflection in the mirror on her wall. Getting up she walked over to herself and glared, purposely, at her chest. Once again, when metro Woman had come bursting in to break up her plans to brainwash the puppies down at the pound, there they had been. Those large, round, perky, and intimidating as anything... _breasts_ of hers. Those breasts had been a source of jealousy within the alien since both female aliens had begun their change from girlhood into womanhood.

Metro Woman had bloomed like a beautiful flower, never did she have acne, bad teeth, and her chest had swelled so rapidly Megamind was sure she had heard tales of buttons literally flying off of her chest and smacking people in the backs of their head while she was in class.

Megamind, on the other hand, hadn't changed at all. She experienced no period, no growing cramps, certainly no hair in awkward places at all, but most embarrassing of all was the fact she had no breasts at all. This, she felt, was totally unfair. She could remember her mother's breasts clearly, as a newborn she had fed from them as any little one would, and they had been beautiful. Not too big, not too small. Yet so why was it that, when it came time for Megamind to mature into a woman, nothing came?

"Hm." she reached her hands and touched her flat chest.

How could she be sensual, sexually intimidating and powerful without even a A cup to fall back on? When she wore corsets even they did nothing for her chest. The alien had waited, every morning when she woke up she would physically measure her chest, hoping, praying there would be even a millimetre of change. Every morning she was disappointed to the point of breaking something and growling in frustration at her body's inability to change. So, every day since then, whenever Metro Woman would fly in to save the day there those breasts would be, bouncing and drawing all male, and some female, attention to them. That woman wore such revealing clothing...

"Bah." Megamind turned away from the mirror, and threw herself down onto the bed face down. She grunted suddenly, since her D-gun had suddenly prodded her in her curved hip. Reaching down she grabbed the gun out of its holster and lifted it, and was about to toss it aside when her eyes widened. Quickly she sat up and stared at the gun in her hands, and went through the phases she had set. Demoralize, Destroy, Deactivate, Dehydrate, Death, Decompress... so many options, and yet there were two phases left blank. Megamind had continually added to the gun as she had aged, and now only two spots remained.

She looked up at her mirror, then back at the gun.

"D." she said suddenly, before getting to her feet, "D-gun I _love_ you!" Megamind squealed and hugged the gun to her chest before racing from her room clad only in her one-piece spandex outfit and hurried back downstairs. She ran past Minion who had been cleaning down the Invisible Car, who turned his fish body to watch her.

"Mistress?" he asked.

"No time no time!" Megamind shouted as she ran to the creating part of the floor, where all the power tools and power sources sat. Grabbing a curtain she grabbed it and dragged it shut on her so she could work in privacy.

Minion stood there, blinking, before shaking his little body before going back to cleaning the car. It was beginning to get a little bit dirty in the backseat so it was going to get a good clean, as was the windows in the car. That lightning bolt car freshener was starting to not be as scently fresh as it once should be. He continued with his chores, started on the washing duties and pegging them on the inside washing line as he heard the low muttering of his Mistress from behind the curtain. No matter how badly he wanted to go sneak a peek he, and the Brain Bots knew, bothering her when behind the curtain was a bad idea.

It was dark out when Megamind finally emerged from behind the curtain, holding the D-gun in her hot little hands. "Yes, yes, I did it!" she squealed excitedly, drawing Minion in close through sheer curiosity alone.

"What have you done, Mistress?" he asked.

"I have... um." Megamind suddenly went quiet, and drew the gun in close, as if embarrassed all of a sudden. Minion was a fish, and a boy, could he understand the importance of... well. Breasts? She swallowed. "You know how I've continually been at odds with Metro Woman not just as a villain but with our... ehem. Distinct physical differences?"

"Very, Mistress." Minion replied.

"I have devised a new setting for my D-gun, which will put the past behind me and make me into the sensual, highly sexualised villainess I was born to be!" Megamind explained, holding the gun aloft as if it were Excalibur and she King Arthur.

"But aren't you already?" asked the fish, which gave Megamind pause. "Really, Mistress, you pose such an intimidating and striking figure already. You've got the kind of body most super models would kill for! Your thin body, those lovely curvy hips of yours and your calves are beautiful. How can you improve perfection?"

Megamind was blushing, lowering the gun back down so it hung normally from her grip. "You know the right things to say, Minion, but this is about something all women must have. What we deserve. What sets us apart from the flat-chested children we were all once were. I'm talking about breasts, Minion. Evil gets to use a training bra in her thirties, while good is pneumatically enhanced! Evil remains flat as a board and good flounces around like medicine balls were grafted to them! I'm sick of being flat, Minion. I'm sick of seeing corsets that do nothing for me, of having a cleavage that doesn't exist. I'm sick of it all."

"So you... made a setting that gives people breasts?" Minion asked slowly, before taking a step back.

"D-Cups, yes. I mean. It's a D gun right?" Megamind asked, turning the settings on the gun slowly, looking at the gold writing as she did.

"Mistress, I know you're unhappy with your shape and size but you must understand that you're perfect! Absolutely wonderful you don't have to change yourself to impress anyone, least of all me and-" he was silenced as Megamind held up a hand for silence, and being the obedient little fish he was he fell quiet.

"I appreciate it Minion. But being seen only that way by you is... isn't enough." she said quietly, speaking from years of torment and teasing over the flatness of her chest. "This is for me."

Minion huffed. He couldn't talk her out of this at all, could he? No. No he could not. So he took a few careful steps back. "Your choice, Mistress."

Megamind nodded, before clicking the gun to its new setting of 'D-Cup'. Pointing the gun at herself, she took a deep breath, and pulled the trigger. The blue ray smacked her right in the chest and the force pushed her back, and tumbling head over feet until she landed flat on her back. Both Minion and Brain Bots came rushing to assist the fallen villainous mistress of evil, since nobody wanted her hurting herself.

"Mistress!" Minion cried, getting down and gently taking hold of one of her arms. "Mistress are you-" he stopped, since before his very eyes Megamind's anatomy was changing. Her flat chest suddenly inflated rapidly, growing within the tight constraints of the spandex that had stretched as far as it could before the middle of it suddenly ripped, ruining the one piece just as the new additions to her anatomy stopped growing and settled. If Minion could blush he would probably be beet red right now. Megamind never had... cleavage before. "Oh my. Oh my..."

"Ow... my head..." Megamind groaned as she finally opened her eyes and lifted her head. But instead of seeing all the way down to her feet, like normally, she found her view blocked by two mounds of flesh that definitely were not there before. She stared, green eyes wide in horror at first, before filling with joy. "Oh my God!" she pulled away from Minion and sat there, and stared down at her chest. "Look at them Minion, LOOK at them!"

"I'm looking, I'm looking." Minion replied, voice mumbled.

Megamind cupped each breast and shuddered at the feeling, it was like gelatinous goo held in extra thick water balloons, only very much real, warm, and she could feel her hands against her body. She pressed them together and lifted them; since she wasn't wearing a bra they were sagging if only a little. "Oh wow. Oh wow. Where's the mirror I need a mirror!" she got to her feet and hurried to the nearest mirror that she and Minion relied on when creating a new outfit. Running, she discovered, was suddenly very different. Breasts without the right support were very bouncy, and she literally had to grab at them to stop them from moving too much.

She stopped in front of the mirror and stared, uncaring that her favourite spandex had ripped at the neck and had continued going until it had fully exposed her new blue breasts. Turning around she looked at her profile, and broke into a big smile. They looked wonderful, amazing! She gave them a little support again, tilting her head to see just how they would look with the proper support. Oh man, what a corset and supportive bra would do to these babies! Richard wouldn't know what hit him, next time she'd come stalking through the door to ensnare him. She'd purposely press herself against his back, side or chest, to finally intimidate the man with something she could never do before.

_Sex appeal._

"Minion!" Megamind snapped her fingers, and turned to her friend. "We have to design a whole new wardrobe to incorporate these!" she said, just as the spandex gave one last wheeze before ripping open entirely and her chest popped out. But, being Megamind, and being in the presence of a fish who she had once bathed with daily, she didn't really seem that fussed by it at all.

Minion meanwhile felt like his head was about to explode.

"Y-yes Mistress." he mumbled as a nearby Brain Bot grabbed at the discarded cloak of Megamind and flew it over to its mistress, dropping it over her shoulders so she could cover herself.

"Thank you." Megamind smiled, "Never realize how cold this place is until you're like this." she mumbled, wrapping it around herself as she walked up to Minion. "Come on Minion! We're going to be up all night!" she grinned excitedly like a kid on Christmas Eve eagerly anticipating the next day.

"What fun...!" the fish forced as he watched his Mistress walk away, talking to some of the Brain Bots and even going so far as to flash them her new chest to show them what she'd done. A few of them buzzed excitedly.

This was going to be a _long_ night. 


	2. Chapter 2

Richard pushed a hand through his hair messing up the style which he had spent far too long on than he would care to admit. When you were the top anchor man of the KMPC 8 Channel News Network, you had to always look your best when the camera was on you. That meant in the mornings he spent it combing and styling his hair, sticking it into place with not only hair gel but also hair spray. His bathrooms would stink like hair salons in the early morning, it almost made his eyes water. It was such a tiresome thing, but when you were as popular as he was on the television there were things that he just had to put up with.

Megamind was just another one of those things, it seemed. Ever since he had begun reporting on the news the blue skinned woman seemed to have gravitated towards him like a moth to a naked flame. She and her henchfish would grab at him when he always least suspect it, and after the first couple of times he became quite nervous and paranoid at times. He hadn't slept for weeks at first. But, eventually, he came to accept it. Getting knocked out with the knock out spray, or forget me stick, and tied to a table or chair was just as ordinary as buying coffee from the cafe.

On top of Megamind, he had gotten used to Metro Woman too. A woman taller than him, stronger, and who threw her weight around as if trying to prove something. Of course he thought it was a little ridiculous but with somebody like Megamind around, they needed somebody to stand up against her. It was always wise to watch your words around women, but with Metro Woman you had to be doubly careful.

Even _if_ it was a woman who brought rumours in her wake. Everyone believed the two to be romantically involved, so ultimately no women ever even dared flirt with Richard. Well, no one outside of Helen his camerawoman but she just creeped him out. Outside of her, no woman would give him a second look when he'd go to bars, or cafes. He was Metro Woman's 'property'. On top of that also, if you got too close to him what was to stop Megamind from kidnapping you and torturing you for touching what was, in a way also, hers?

So he had the biggest blue balls in the city because of a woman who could crush his head with her thumb and forefinger and another who knocked him out on a weekly basis.

"You all right Mr. Roxi?" asked the man behind the counter of the office, since Richard had been standing there looking tired and exhausted.

"Uh? Oh, yeah. Yes sorry." Richard patted his hair absently, "Late night last night."

"I'll bet." smirked the man.

Richard held back the urge to punch him in the face, because he knew what that expression meant. The bastard thought he and Metro Woman had done the nasty after his rescue the day before. Metro Woman had unfortunately lost track of Megamind, and had taken him home as she always did... flying him there. How degrading. How humiliating.

"Yeah. Yeah." Richard muttered and began to turn around when the wall was suddenly blasted open. Debris and glass, and dust flew into the air. Naturally the man behind the desk ducked down, but Richard barely flinched. He knew this was coming. Leaning back on the desk he waited for the dust to clear as some more of the outer wall began to crumble slowly. "And it's not even nine o'clock yet."

The wall had been blasted down by a large robot fist, its hand actually grabbing at the floor in a way to help the alien no doubt leap in dramatically and have her fish grab him. As the dust finally settled he saw the familiar outline of the woman, and he couldn't help but notice the boots were new, similar to spiked strap ones but far more strappy.

"Mr. Roxi." Megamind's voice was smooth as velvet as she walked along the hand, her cape wrapped around her protectively. The usual high collar was missing today, it seemed. "Missed me?" she asked smugly.

"Well let me see it's only been, what, fifteen hours? he replied, dead pan and annoyed. "So, no."

"Oh you hurt with your words." she replied, mockingly sad, then threw her cape open and what Richard saw made him double take. The black spandex was there, it was forever there, but there was a plunging neckline that was never there before. It ran all the way down to where her belly button would be, if she had one. But not only that, but she had breasts.

Big ones.

"..." Richard stared. He really couldn't help it, nor could he blame himself. He'd been kidnapped by this woman for over ten years now, almost thirteen; fourteen and she had a certain look to her. Flair, a confidence that oozed at the hems, despite her constant loosing, and then there was her physical appearance. Incredibly slender and skinny, the only curves on her body being those of her beautiful hips which always stuck out due to the blue contrast against the black spandex she tended to favor. Yet she had always been flat as a board. Yet here, suddenly... breasts. Actually very, very nice looking ones too.

"Lost for them now, hm? Your precious, quick witted words?" Megamind asked as she easily leapt off of the robots hand and sauntered up to him, hands to her hips. "Mmmm, good. It doesn't happen nearly enough."

"W-what.. where...?" he stammered, eyes on her exposed chest.

"All in good time, all in good time. Minion!" she spun and clapped her gloved hands.

Where had Minion come from? Richard hadn't even seen him follow behind her. He looked at the fish blankly before coming face to face with that spray can, and the next second the world was black and he was falling backwards but Minion grabbed him and lifted him over his shoulder.

Behind the desk, the man still cowered, and when it went quiet he slowly rose up but found himself coming face to face with Megamind who was leaning on the desk. Her newly adorned breasts were supported by the desk, propping them up and of course being a man his eyes automatically went to them, before looking to her face. He swallowed.

Megamind's black lids were lowered, and she was smiling coyly in a way before suddenly pointing her D-Gun at him and pulled the trigger. A second later a blue cube clattered to the floor and Megamind was laughing loudly as she strode out after Minion and the unconscious Richard.

Outside on the street the four story tall robot suddenly let go of the building, turned, and blasters shot out from its feet and it took off. In the aftermath the people out on the street peered out from where they had hidden, to see the large foot prints in the cement showing where the robot had landed. Not to mention all of the debris on the road, what a nuisance yet it was all part and partial to living in Metro City.

No doubt somebody was calling the police, mayor, and Metro Woman already.

"So are you going to fill me in on what exactly we're doing today?" Minion asked as he worked the controls of the robot, "You haven't told me anything." he felt very left out, since normally Megamind explained in great detail just what she was going to do when she captured Mr. Roxi. It had been obvious the whole night before, when he had been up measuring her new additions that she had been plotting something and yet had remained eerily silent.

Megamind was seated besides the unconscious Richard; his hands tied behind his back but for once, his face uncovered by the sack, which was very unusual. Normally the sack prevented the man from seeing where they were taking him since they tended to move bases a lot. Today however it seemed to be different all over again. She glanced at Minion, before smiling sweetly and trailed a finger down the man's leg. "I'm just going to have some fun with my new toys, that's all." she replied innocently.

"Mistress!" Minion gasped, and turned his little fish body to stare at the alien in shock. "You're not-"

"_WATCH OUT!_" Megamind shrieked, and pointed to the glass ahead of Minion in horror. The moment the fish had taken his eyes off of the sky the robot had changed course if only lightly and began flying head on towards a building.

Minion screamed and tilted the controls drastically, and the robot just barely missed slamming into the tall building. It was such a sudden jerk that Megamind and Richard ended up falling out of their seats completely and tumbled to the ground. Megamind was flat on her back, Richard on top of her, and his face directly between her chest. His mouth was slack and she was sure that she could feel his tongue touching her. Face flushing brilliantly she shoved him off her violently and sat up, hearts racing within her chest.

"Eyes on the skies, Minion... please." Megamind said shakily as she got up, and dragged Richard back onto his seat.

"Sorry Mistress, I'm sorry." Minion apologised as he went back to driving properly. "But... just WHAT are you going to do, Mistress?"

"Nothing that I won't be ashamed of in the morning." Megamind replied curtly. "Just get us home."

"Yes Mistress."

~*~

"Ugh... oh man..." Richard groaned as his eyes finally opened. "You know I really wish there was a better way of... doing... this..." his complaining trailed into silence. He was tied to a chair, as usual, and sitting across from him was Megamind. This normally wasn't so out of the ordinary for the man but today Megamind was wearing that open necked spandex, and her breasts prominently displayed as her legs were casually crossed. Oh god, she was leaning forward too, looking so hopeful and expectant.

"That's true," she replied as a Brain Bot came floating close to her, purring electronically as Megamind reached out and ran her fingers over its dome, the small electronic arcs trailing the path. "But it certainly makes things interesting, doesn't it?" she asked before sitting back and the Brain Bot made itself comfortable on her lap.

Richard glanced around, and was surprised to find he was in a room devoid of any weaponry of any kind. There were no screens, no levers, just the two of them, in their chairs, a door way that was presently closed, and a light shining down from above but even that wasn't as strong as it could be. "What are you planning?" he asked, mouth dry.

"Planning? Why, Mr. Roxi, whoever said I was planning something?" she asked, continually stroking the Brain Bot's dome as she spoke. "Maybe I just wanted to... oh I don't know. Catch up? Shoot the breeze?"

"With me tied up? Kind of ridiculous if you ask me." replied Richard sourly, trying to keep his eyes on her face but they continued to look back at her chest. "Look, uh, excuse me but WHEN did those come in? Did your hormones suddenly explode and your tits came in?"

Megamind snorted. "Nothing so simple." she stopped petting the robot and pulled out her D-gun and held it out, pointed it purposely at him. "I made a new adjustment to my D-Gun."

"To grow tits?" Richard asked.

"Mmmhm!" she replied, before purposely clicking it, turning the controls slowly. "Do you want some?"

"NO!" Richard screamed, rocking back in his chair. "No!"

"Well why not? I've seen you men, ogling women. Don't you want any of your own? It doesn't hurt that bad." Megamind said, lowering the gun somewhat.

"Don't. Just. Point that thing elsewhere. Please." Richard added, hoping that politeness counted for something with the woman.

Megamind tilted her head, before slowly putting the gun back into its holster. The Brain Bot was thusly shooed away, though it did hover long enough to give Richard a squinty eye before flying out through the door which slipped shut behind it as it did.

"Thank you." Richard mumbled.

Suddenly Megamind got to her feet and walked across to him, and Richard sat up a little straighter, watching as she approached him. "What are you doing, Megamind? Trying to intimidate me?" he asked, hoping his voice didn't shake like he thought it did. Those breasts were quite intimidating on her slim frame, and he wondered just how it was her back wasn't in constant pain.

Maybe it was?

Oh God. She was now bending over, hands to her knees, and her new shape fully displayed. And by the look on her face she knew what she was doing too; she was a genius, after all. A brain that big, accompanied by womanly intuition, she knew better than most what she was doing to the man. Richard swallowed dryly, looking at her face.

"Not trying. Doing." she purred gently, before reaching out and gently pushed some of his brown hair out of his eyes. He pulled back, eyes narrowed, which brought on her own frown. Megamind stood up to her full height, hands forming into fists. "What is it?" she demanded.

"...so you made a new setting for your gun, just to give you breasts? I thought you were meant to be smart." he muttered.

"I am smart!" Megamind snapped, "I'm smarter than any woman alive on this god forsaken rock!"

"So why is it that you needed those things," Richard looked pointedly at her chest, "to improve yourself?"

"How dare you." Megamind hissed.

"I dare. I thought you already thought you were incredibly beautiful? Isn't that what you call yourself on your calling cards?" Richard asked, "So why the fun pillows?"

"Fun pillows?" the alien growled, standing up so quickly her new additions bounced slightly. "You men, you're disgusting!"

"Well you're the one who brought it on yourself." shrugged the man. "To be totally honest I thought you looked fine the way you were before. A striking difference between you and your 'arch nemesis' Metro Woman. Now you just look like the product of poorly planned plastic surgery. You know why women do that to themselves?" he asked, "Poor self esteem. You do NOT have poor self-esteem, you're... you're Megamind! What, do you want guys lusting after you because of your breasts?"

"Lusting after?" Megamind snagged onto the word, despite having had a look of deep thought on her face before hand (had his words been getting through to her? hard to say) before grinning. "So. Your lust is wanting these, is it?" she asked, cupping one of her breasts and purring in a way in which he had never heard her before. Her green eyes sparkled when she saw him swallow, hard, and brought his knees closer together. "Oh I do believe you do..." she added.

"I am not!" Richard replied, trying against hope to stare pointedly at her face and ignore the fact she was now gripping at her chest with both hands now, pushing them closer together and lifting them ever so slightly. Damn it, he had been onto something, he knew he had been! "...I am not." he mumbled, knowing there was weakness in his words.

Megamind gave a loud laugh of amusement before she suddenly leapt at him and he couldn't help but give a loud shout since he wasn't sure what she was after. He had anticipated an attack, hands around his throat, or something of the kind. Instead he got a lap full of alien, and her chest pressed purposely against his own. "G-get off!" he struggled against his binds, but found it impossible.

"Why?" Megamind purred, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and tilted her head slightly. "Isn't this what you want? Isn't this what all men want?"

And she grinded herself against him more closely, and Richard bit his bottom lip so tightly he would swear he would pierce his own flesh with his teeth. "This is sexual harassment." he grunted.

"I know." she grinned. She lifted a hand and pushed it through his soft brown hair, green eyes looking upon his freckled face. "Mmm... I've always liked your little beauty spot."

"What?" he asked, before Megamind tapped her fingertip against the spot on his chin.

"This." Megamind replied.

"Get off. No seriously, get off..." Richard hated his beauty spot, and his freckles. It was always something he was teased over in primary school, by the children who felt he was a ginger in disguise, and yet the bullying had continued. And that beauty spot... his mother had always told him what a beautiful girl he would have made.

How humiliating.

"And you tell me to not be so self conscious about my looks. You are one to talk, Mr. Roxi." Megamind smiled.

"It's not the same. Freckles and boobs have nothing in common and you know it." he growled.

"Same principal. You wish you had no freckles. I wish I had breasts." Megamind smirked, "Only you can't do anything about yours. But I did." on that, she pressed closer again, and purred. "Oh I like the feeling of this. It's very nice."

"Ngh." Richard shut his eyes and turned his head away. He should have known better then to hope for a normal day in his life. "Look, just stop this-this... this isn't your style at all what are you hoping-"

The door to the room suddenly opened and Megamind sat up and turned slightly, looking over her shoulder to see Minion standing in the door way. "Ugh, what is it? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Metro Woman is on her way, thought you'd like to know." Minion said in such a way that showed he clearly did not approve of what he had just walked in on.

Megamind's eyes narrowed and she got off of Richard, spinning to face the fish quickly. "What?" she hissed. "How does that tart know where we are?"

The fish shrugged his robot shoulders. How would Megamind know there had been an anonymous tip as to where the giant robot had been heading to before it vanished from sight with the same invisibility ability that the invisible car held? Megamind scowled, and spun to look at Richard. "Consider yourself lucky, Mr. Roxi, that your girlfriend's arrived when she has."

"She's not my girlfriend, for crying out loud..." Richard muttered, eyes tightly shut and doing his best to think of anything but what had just been taking up his lap.

"Mistress? I believe our time here with Mr. Roxi is already limited. Unless you rather we stay and fight, despite being terribly under prepared, we best get a run on. Yes?" Minion asked, pointing out the door.

Megamind hated it when Minion was right about a serious matter, but fact of the matter is their current location was not built to put up with an attack. She only had a handful of Brain Bots at her disposal here, and she would hate to loose any of them to the likes of Metro Woman. Plus, she had just gotten away from her the day before. "Very well. Fine." she snapped before gripping Richard's chin and tilted his head up so she was looking down at him. "Until we meet again." she whispered closely before rushing out after Minion, and the door slammed shut behind them.

Slowly Richard opened his eyes as he heard the soft rumble of an engine in the distance. Megamind had escaped again, and just as he heard the bending metal of Metro Woman fast approaching by no doubt punching her way through walls. He exhaled a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding, and shut his eyes.

"Richy, we really should stop meeting like this." Metro Woman's voice opened his eyes and he looked up to see the seven-foot woman towering over him.

"Hah. Why fix what isn't broken, am I right?" he asked weakly as she reached around him and undid the ropes holding his wrists.

"Are you hurt?" she asked, her long brown hair falling into stylish curls around her face, neck and chest. As always that emblazed 'M' on her chest only heightened her incredibly curvy, yet muscular, body. Decked out in white, soft greys and gold Metro Woman struck an imposing figure. She wore white stockings with her almost swimming costume like outfit, and her boots came up to her knees whilst her gloves came up to her elbows. A long cape trailed behind her at the best of times, so when the wind caught her just right both her hair and cape would billow in the wind like something out of a fashion magazine.

"Nah, nah." Richard replied as he rubbed his poor wrists. Only his pride was dented, as was what lay beneath his trousers. But she didn't need to know that. "But you oughta know," he started, "Megamind's got two new guns you've never seen before."

"Two new guns?" Metro Woman asked, eyes widening. "What are they capable of?"

"Oh, causing weak willed men's minds to no doubt turn to mush." Richard smirked faintly, enjoying the small game he was having with the woman of strength and speed.

"Well I'm so glad to see you're above that." she smiled broadly.

"You and me both." he chuckled before he finally got to his feet.

"Is there anything else you can warn me about her new guns, Richy?" Metro Woman asked as she watched Richard move across the room and tug the lone door to the room open. Naturally Metro Woman had punched her way through the wall without any problems.

"You'll see em when you see her next, no doubt about that. I'm sure she'd love to monologue at you for a while about them." Richard said.

"Come here I'll take you home!" Metro Woman smiled as she walked to him, but Richard backed away, hands up. "What is it?"

"I can get home myself, thanks." he said, trying to be firm and strong. "I don't know about you but I'm getting a little tired of all the rumours that follow us around."

"Rumours? Like what?" asked the alien woman.

Richard gave her a good long hard stare before sighing, and shook his head. "You know the one." he said.

Metro Woman paused a moment, before she suddenly giggled. "Oh yes. That one. Well... all right. I probably best go out and see if I can catch up to Megamind, wherever she is. I'll see you later, Richy. Hopefully not too soon!" she winked at him, turned, and shot like a bullet out of a gun back through the wall she had punched her way through and she was gone.

"...yeah." Richard said before leaving through the exit, doing his best so not to think _too_ hard about just what he had been experiencing back there with Megamind in his lap like that, yet at the same time wanting to keep a fairly vivid memory. No woman had ever pressed herself so closely against him like that in his entire life.

Awkward high school make outs didn't count for anything, in this world of heroes and villains. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Really, Mistress!" Minion said as he slammed the door behind him after they walked into their secret evil lair, "Just what on Earth were you doing to poor Mr. Roxi? That's highly inappropriate, whatever it was!"

Megamind groaned as she walked into her lair, rubbing both her hands over the base of her back. There had been a sudden flare of pain in the past half an hour and it had been gradually increasing in intensity. She didn't know where it had come from, since she didn't recall doing any heavy lifting.

"Mistress?" asked the fish, picking up on the look of discomfort on the blue alien that had nothing to do with what he was talking about. "Are, are you all right?"

"My back hurts." Megamind grunted, "Really bad." she added, turning to look up at the fish.

"Well. Maybe you should lie down?" Minion asked, the anger he had been feeling before easily being pushed away by concern and worry for his mistress. She was his reason for being, after all. "I could go get some pain medication, something like that?"

She walked away from him, straining her voice as she pressed her hands flat to her back before arching her spine, hoping a good crack would fix it. No crack came, so nothing improved. "Perhaps you're right." Megamind mumbled as a few Brain Bots hovered closer, picking up on the aliens discomfort. One whined and nudged at her hip with its massive maw, and she stroked its dome head. "Mommy needs to lay down for a while." she said in a soft voice before making her way to the living area of the lair.

There was one large leather couch, a leather recliner, coffee table and a large flat screen television. Stolen, each and every piece, and black. She unfastened her cape and climbed onto the couch and lay flat for a moment. Megamind stared up at the ceiling for a moment before looking down at her chest, which was like two large mountains in her point of view. "Ugh." she grunted and rolled onto her side so she was facing the television screen, and reached for the remote. Turning it on she proceeded to watch awful day time soap drama, which was so over dramatisized it made Megamind seem like a wall flower.

Why _had_ she pushed herself onto Richard like that? She had never acted that way towards him before. He was just a pawn; a piece in a giant plan that she had that included bringing Metro Woman to her knees. To launder over her and to laugh in glee when she lay broken on the floor at her feet. There wasn't anything else there, nothing at all! I mean. Sure she tended to watch his news programs religiously and always felt a certain thrill when he was around but that was only the thrill of the grand scheme of things!

Then why had she loved it, the way he had looked at her? How his eyes, despite his best efforts, always drifted to her chest. But she wasn't certain if it was... right. He hadn't looked at her like that before, she had just been Megamind. Thorn in his side. Ruiner of his dates and plans. She wasn't meant to be leered at, was she?

Nobody had ever really leered at her. Maybe behind her back because, really, her ass was amazing and she knew it. But her chest? No interest. Flat as a board and as interesting as it too. Now, suddenly... she reached up and cupped one of them, then both of them, and began to slowly press them together, then apart. Megamind continued to do this as she stared at the television, and winced as a new pang she hadn't experienced before fluttered up from her body. What was that? Alarmed, she let her chest go and pressed her hands flat against her sides as she stared at the screen still.

"Here you are Mistress, some water and two pain killers." Minion said as he approached, carrying a tray with a tall glass of water. "How are you feeling?"

"I don't know." Megamind replied dumbly as she sat up, grunting at the strain it took her to do it. Taking the glass and pills she thanked him, before swallowing the pills and downing the water. She could feel some water escaping the corners of her mouth, and the cold liquid ran down her jaw, neck, to pool over her chest before dripping down into the chasm that was her cleavage. She shivered and put the glass back on the plate and rubbed at her mouth and neck.

"Maybe it's a reaction to your... um. Additions?" Minion asked, eyes quickly glancing down at her chest before back to her face.

"What?" Megamind asked, reeling back at the question.

"Well!" Minion shrugged, "We don't know if it is or isn't! Back pain? You've never suffered any physical pain before not brought about by Metro Woman or explosions. Given that your body just... well. Suddenly had. Things!" he gestured to her chest, "Your body isn't used to it and I think that's also got to do with how you treated Mr. Roxi today! You were all over him, and I've never seen you desire somebody like that before ever and I've known you since you were eight days old!"

"You are forgetting your place, Minion!" Megamind snapped, getting up off of the couch to jab a finger at his chest. "How are you suddenly an expert on all things female?"

"I read, Mistress!" the fish admitted, taking a quick step back. "I read so much about understanding women since I never want to disappoint you and I've read numerous articles upon back pain caused by chest size! I fear your new change to your body has brought on these changes, because it just wasn't ready for... for... them!" he pointed to her chest accusingly.

Megamind smacked the robot hand away, her palm stinging after since the hand was very strong and metallic against her flimsy fleshy one. "Don't you point your fingers at me!"

"I wasn't pointing them at you I was pointing at them!" Minion replied.

Scowling, the woman wanted to say something else, but something on the television suddenly caught her attention. There was a diamond exhibit? Since when was that on? She pushed past Minion, already forgetting their argument as she stared at the screen hungrily as diamonds the size of her fists were being displayed. Bejewelled necklaces, rings, wrist bands... and chokers. Oh God. "I want." she mumbled before spinning back and looking at Minion. "Jewellery heist!" she announced.

"What?" Minion blinked.

"Jewellery heist!" she squealed, clapping her hands and jumped up and down a few times before stopping. "I need another dress!" she gasped, and rushed off as quickly as she could but as before, she had to hold her chest down as she hurried.

Megamind kicked the door of her closet open, and turned the lights on. The room was roughly the size of a small warehouse, with three stacks of hangers full of clothes on top of one another running from one end of the room to the other. Along the floor was a deep blue carpet, with lights running along it like a catwalk. She hurried down the walk way towards a giant mirror, which had two others accompanying it so she could see herself from other angles. "Oh god oh god oh god." she mumbled as she paused to kick her shoes off and all but peel the dress she had been wearing off and tossed it aside.

Dressed in only her underwear Megamind went through her selections. Since she and Minion were still in the midst of making gowns to suit her new ample chest she was going to mix-match some other clothes for now, until she had something more definite. Diamonds meant furs, so she looked through her selection of animal skins to find something that would suit the occasion. Her hands lingered on a polar bear skin coat, which had the animals face, angry expression and all, dragging behind on the trail of the coat. Along with it was two massive paws with its claws extended. Grinning she decided to wear that over a simple slimming black dress which had two splits running up at the front of the dress, which would show off her stocking legs and heels.

The dress was, naturally, tight around her chest but loosening the zip at the back and pinning it in place gave her breasts more room to move and breath. She tugged on some simple lace gloves that went up to her elbows before pulling on the polar bear jacket and posed in the mirror a moment. "Oh yes. This calls for diamonds." she purred before turning and leaving her wardrobe behind, exiting into the lair. Brain Bots automatically flew down and grabbed at the bears paws and head, lifting it off the ground as she walked. "Minion, is the car ready?" she called.

"Yes Mistress." Minion called as he just finished checking the engine was full of petrol. He paused when he saw her walking up, and raised an eyebrow. "The polar bear?" he asked.

"It just screams 'give me diamonds', doesn't it?" she asked, fluffing up the thick white fur collar of the coat. "Mmmmmm, gorgeous."

Minion rolled his eyes. There were few things that could come between his Mistress and her love of the sparkly diamonds and that included Metro Woman and the police. Anything else was fair game. She, like many other women, just loved them. Loved wearing them, holding them. So naturally seeing there was an exhibit had brought on this strong desire within the woman. Course, Minion anticipated Metro Woman around and there would do doubt be an epic battle. Still, at least that would be normal every day things for the three of them. Far better then her... doing what she was doing to Mr. Roxi. Anything was better then that.

Opening the back door of the car Megamind slid in, and three Brain Bots flew in after her. It was a golden rule, when Mommy wore the really pretty bearskins a bot was needed to carry the tips. Plus they also worked as a protective shield, and would bite at anyone who got too close. She opened up case of glowing blue cubes and looked them over, before plucking one out. Grabbing a bottle of water she tipped a little drop of water onto it and a large spiked menacing looking gun appeared in her hands. "Hit the road, Minion." she ordered.

"Yes Mistress." Minion said from his place in the front seat, started the engine, and floored it. The black car slipped into invisibility as it pulled out onto the street and headed towards the East End of the city, where the jewels were on display. "So a simple smash and grab, Mistress?"

"We'll use a little black fog too, you know. For the entrance, once we break the windows." she grinned as the three Brain Bots positioned themselves on the back seat, watching the cars drive around them. They barked happily at the cars despite them not being able to see them, but they could certainly hear something barking in the distance. "D owe have the sonic window smasher installed?"

"Always." replied the fish.

The poor exhibit didn't know what hit it. One second there were crowds of people standing around observing the sparkly diamonds, teenagers complaining about how boring it was an men feeling inadequate that they couldn't buy their wives or girlfriends gems like this, and the next second the windows of the exhibit hall suddenly shattered without provocation. The glass fell innocently to the ground, and the people clumped together like a group of wild and frightened animals as thick black smoke began to pour in through the broken windows.

Fire was the first thought, but then they saw a familiar glowing green shade and they knew who it was. Minion was into the hall first, and over looked the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen if we'd kindly keep your attention for a minute," the fish said pleasantly, "I would like to introduce to you, Incredibly Beautiful Criminal Genius and Mistress of all Villainy, Megamind." he introduced before turning to the busted windows and gave a curt little bow.

Three glowing red eyes of the Brain Bots illuminated the back of Megamind's body and head as she stepped into the hall, the little cyborgs forever holding onto the giant claws and head of the poly bear coat. In her hands was the giant gun, which she promptly aimed at the crowd, many of whom were dialling their mobiles. "None of that!" she declared and pressed a button. A magnetic field activated. All mobile phones, belts, buckles, anything metallic and small enough went flying into her gun, which promptly chewed them up and spat them out into small cubes of metal on the floor. "All right then," she said as she shifted the setting on the gun. "Now, if you'll all stand still and leave me to my business I promise my fish and cyborgs won't go breaking anything valuable. Like your necks."

She lowered the gun and as she did the white fur coat began to open up and revealed to the crowd just what kind of additions the alien had.

"Hot damn." said one of the men, unable to help himself.

"Oh my God." whispered a woman, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Boobs!" grinned a young boy who giggled at his smarts.

Megamind blinked, then looked down at herself. The tightness of the dress, even with the zipper lowered, showed off her chest with great promiscuity. She flushed, and lifted a hand to her chest. "Well really!" she scoffed, "You act as though you've never seen someone's chest before!"

"Not lovely like those," commented an older man, "Hot dang. I ain't seen hooters like that in years!"

"Watch your mouth!" Minion shouted, walking forward and showing a rare streak of anger. It was one thing to come down on his mistress; another was to call her chest hooters like that. "Don't forget who you're dealing with!"

The crowd fell silent, and Megamind glowered at them all in silence before she turned and began her job of opening her black sack and shoving the diamonds inside. "I swear some people..." she muttered.

"Damn. If she wasn't blue, had hair, I'd so hit that." whispered one guy to his friend who nodded but only before shaking his head and shushing his friend with a finger to his lips.

"Sudden surge of alien hormones?" asked a woman to her friend. "Or implants?"

"Implants. They look so fake." replied her friend.

"Wanna press my face into them. Nice ole' motorboat." grinned another younger man. "Cuz god damn."

Minion suddenly leaned in closer to the group, eyes narrowed and face most certainly that of a grumpy fish. They fell to silence again before Megamind returned, now wearing one of the larger necklaces around her neck. "All right! That went pretty good," she said as she set her hands in her hips and stuck her chest out be it on purpose or not, "So I say we best-"

The noise was like a gunshot. Megamind hadn't known what it was, looking around in alarm while drawing her gun again, ready and aiming; even the Brain Bots had suddenly jumped in alarm and flew around in the air barking at nothing. Minion suddenly let out a loud cry. "Mistress!" he hurried to her while the crowd burst into fits of laughter, or cheers.

A wardrobe malfunction of the biggest degree. Her posing had stretched the poor black material and the top of the dress had given away with a loud snap and folded down and over, exposing Megamind for the crowd to see. She looked down at herself and her green eyes widened in surprise before grabbing the fur coat and pulled it in close to her, covering her exposed breasts. "OH MY GOD." she screamed, before hurrying to the exit, face well and truly purple now.

Minion watched her go before looking back at the crowd. Pulling out the Knock Out Gas, he decided to just let loose with the stuff, and knock out everyone in this whole hall.

Megamind had leapt into the back seat of the car, the polar bears head almost being locked outside as she had tried to slam the door shut. Tears running down her face she sobbed, holding the fur to her body as she shook. How humiliating! How utterly humiliating! It felt like the polar bear fur wasn't enough, as if she was still showing off to the world what nobody was meant to see, ever. She could see it now, being in the newspaper, the worst kind of wardrobe malfunction of all time. Megamind, bares all. Coloured photographs! Oh, oh wait. No. No! The hall had security cameras; they might have caught the humiliating sight! Burying her face into her hands she groaned in embarrassment, and wished the world would vanish.

She heard the door open and close not fifteen minutes later and Minion climbed into the car. He tossed into the passenger seat a few security cameras, and five ripped out hard drives. Looks like he anticipated the filming cameras too, and had gone to the security booth to destroy any and all evidence.

"It's all right Mistress, they're all unconscious. Nobody will believe them even if they say anything." the fish assured her as he started the car, "Let's go home, yes?"

Megamind only whimpered.

Minion started up the car and drove, activating the invisibility. No doubt Metro Woman would be on her way to the exhibit hall to get them, she may be even waiting outside as they spoke. But his Mistress was in great amounts of distress and that meant getting her home as quickly as possible and into something that wouldn't rip or tear.

If that was possible. 


End file.
